sudekifandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
The Sudeki world is separated into different areas, with certain specific zones marked for combat. At all times the player is in control of the lead character in the party. The player may cycle freely between all currently available characters in the party as long as they are nearby. The game maps in Sudeki are not particularly large and the underlying 3D terrain is more close to a long continuous path from one area to another rather than an open map - but a colourful palette, good design, and aesthetically pleasing background vistas make the Sudeki game world feel bright and airy, unlike the unfortunately claustrophobic "boxy room" effect seen in some other games (for example, Castlevania: Curse of Darkness suffers particularly from this). Non-combat mode In non-combat mode, the player interacts with NPCs and the environment while the other party members follow behind. Each character has a special action that allows them to reach certain areas unaccessible by normal means. For example, one can fly over obstacles while another can climb certain marked areas. This movement may bring the character out of range from the rest of the party, which temporarily disables character switching until the player returns to the party. Vertical displacement (i.e. climbing ladders) will also temporarily separate the character from the party. These special character actions are used throughout the game to hide treasure all over the world. These are usually optional, but the puzzles are never very difficult and it is always fairly obvious which character's special action is required to pass certain areas. Occasionally the party is split up during the story, so if you encounter an inaccessible special area you may need to backtrack later to explore it when you have your friends back with you again. The main game menu is only accessible here outside of combat. This is where you manage your characters and equipment. The left side of the screen will show statistics for the currently selected character, while the right side will show the character's currently equipped gear, with a picture of the character shown in the middle. Below is a row of icons representing the functions available to the player, such as viewing inventory items, changing equipment, assigning skill points, checking current quest objectives, changing game options, etc. Combat mode When the party enters specific areas designated as combat zones, exits to the area will be blocked and the party then enters combat mode. Combat will only occur in these areas, and even then it will not trigger every time you enter them. This usually depends on leaving the area and moving a little distance first, although some combat zones can be triggered every time you exit and then reenter them. Saving To save your progress in the game, Sudeki employs the standard save point feature seen in most console RPGs. Save points are generally located in convenient areas, although they are not particularly abundant - so when you see one it is usually a good idea to use it. You are not healed or restored at a save point either, it is just there to allow you to save your progress. In the PC port of Sudeki there appears to be no limit to the number of saves you may make. In combat mode the player still controls the lead character, but the other characters in the party will take action based on their AI setting. Combat is carried out in realtime, using third-person view for melee characters and first-person view for characters using long-range weapons. The player is still able to cycle between all the conscious characters in the party in combat mode. You may access the Quick Menu in combat mode, primarily to select and execute the current character's skills, or use an item from the inventory. The full range of quick menu options are available to the player during this time, but due to the nature of quick menu usage it is not adviseable to explore it during battle. On the other hand, the full game menu is not available during combat. Make sure to prepare yourself before facing off with the denizens of Sudeki. Effects such as buffs and debuffs like poison will not carry over after combat is concluded. Unconscious characters will also be revived after a fight, albeit with only 1 hp. All skills can only be executed in combat, including healing skills. This means you cannot use Ailish's healing spell when combat is over. Thus it may be more economical to have her cast her healing spell in combat (it heals everyone in the party) and then later use an sp restore potion on her, rather than use several healing salves to treat all injured characters. Exiting combat There is no way to leave a combat zone without killing all enemies other than by dying, which will force a game reload or quit to main menu. Back to the [[Sudeki_Wiki|main Sudeki wiki page]]. Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs